This invention relates generally to devices for holding tools, utensils, household products and other consumer items, such items hereinafter being referred to generally as “implements”. In particular, this invention is an improvement on the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,557 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.